Face Down, Storm Up
by QuirkedOnce
Summary: Another night when Bobby Roode's in charge. M/M slash.


The door opened and Bobby pretended to push James through it with a friendly two handed shove. James smirked and walked through the door, his jeans riding low on his hips already. Bobby watched him walk and his tongue slid over the inside of his upper lip. James stopped right inside the door and Bobby followed him in, standing behind him until the door whispered closed and then stepped closer to James. James lowered his eyes and his breath came a little faster. Bobby slowly pressed himself against James' back, his nipples hardening fast and pressing into James' back, his hands wrapping around James' biceps and his fingers tracing slowly upwards. Bobby's breath was hot and wet on James' neck. He pushed James' hair aside and kissed the back of his ear, from the middle on down to his fleshy earlobe, ending with his tongue poking playfully through the earring swinging from James' ear. James twitched.

"What?" Bobby asked, his husky voice thrumming with lust.

"My ear's sensitive," James whispered.

"I'll remember that," Bobby said, flattening himself fully against Storm. His erection was a large hard bar in his jeans. He rubbed it against Storm's firm ass and moaned low and urgently into James' neck. James' eyes closed of their own accord and he rocked his hips back, grinding himself against Bobby. Bobby's moans grew. He slipped one hand underneath James' shirt onto his satiny skin and toyed with his nipple. "Yeah," Bobby panted in James' ear, "yeah. Mmmm."

James peeled away only to turn and grab Bobby by the shirt. "Enough of this playing around, Bobby. Let's get down to business." He grabbed Bobby by the neck and brought him in for a pleasantly deep kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into Bobby's mouth. Two two of them grabbed for each other, pulling each other close, shirts flying upwards and belt buckles jangling as they were quickly unfastened. They shuffled towards the bed, never taking their mouths from each other for a single second, until James' legs bounced off the edge of the king sized mattress. Bobby pulled away from James with an effort, panting hard. James pulled off his shirt and tossed it over Bobby's shoulder. Smiling, Bobby took off his shirt and tossed it in the same direction. They smiled at each other and then James grabbed Bobby's unsnapped jeans.

"No," Bobby said, pushing James' hand away, "turn around and take off your pants. Show me that ass."

An erotic sparkle flared in James' eyes and he obediently turned around. He peeled his tight jeans off inch by inch, showing off his lightly tanned sumptuous body. His butt cheeks jiggled as they came free, and Bobby moaned to himself as his dick went from steel to diamonds. James bent down, pushing his jeans down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside, and then running his hands back up his legs until he reached his sweet supple ass. He spread himself quickly, giving Bobby a quick glimpse before dropping his hands and easing himself onto the bed.

Bobby almost tore his jeans off getting out of them. "Yeah," he panted, "put your face on the bed and your ass in the air." He fished a large bottle of lube from the dresser and threw it next to the bed, for later.

James crawled forward on the bed on his hands and knees, and then dropped down until his cheek pressed against the cool linen.

Noises were coming from Bobby that he didn't even recognize. He cracked open James' cheeks with a sigh and stuck his tongue greedily into the tight hole. James grunted with pleasure and grabbed a fistful of sheet in his hand as Bobby kept working his tongue inside him, deeper, deeper, the warmth and hotness exciting James and making him tremble with delight. He reached for his cock and Bobby slapped his hand away.

"Bobby, come on."

Bobby drew his tongue back and moved back just a little, so that James could feel his breath washing against his exposed asshole. "You don't touch yourself tonight," Bobby ordered, the little puffs of his Ts sending shivers through James' sensitive hole. "I do all the touching. All the talking. I'm in charge tonight. Do you get me?"

"Yeah,"

"Louder."

"YES."

"Good." Bobby finished this chat off with a healthy smack of James's ass and dug his tongue deep inside him again. He drilled down, waggling his tongue from side to side, listening to James' intensifying moans and whimpers. James' hand strayed to himself again and then to his thigh just as quickly. As a reward, Bobby reached down and pressed his index finger into the hole at the top of James' dick and brought his finger up, slowly, teasing James as much as he could. He felt James buck and wiggle beneath him. Bobby took James' balls in his hands and massaged them gently before running his hand back up his dick, all the while steadily tongue fucking his asshole and waiting for James to violate the agreement and beg Bobby for more.

"Aw shit," James grunted into the sheet. "Aw shit, aww Bobby, aww shit..." he trailed into incomprehensible moans. Bobby flattened his tongue and redoubled his efforts, and was rewarded with a fierce gasp and an "OH YES FUCK MY ASS!"

Bobby drew his tongue back into his mouth. "What was that?" he asked sweetly, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Fuck me," James begged. "Fuck me, fuck my asshole, give me that big Canadian dick."

"Beg me more," Bobby said. He was already getting on his knees behind James. He spread James' cheeks again and flicked his wet, open hole with his thumb.

"Bobby, please, fuck me, fuck me hard." James whipped his head against the sheet, his hair flying from side to side. Bobby leaned over and picked up the bottle of lube. He lathered up two fingers and began to massage James' puckered rosebud while his other hand reached out and snagged the length of James' hair in one slightly sweaty fist. He pulled back just enough to lift James's head from the sheets.

"Say it again," Bobby demanded.

"Fuck me Bobby. Fuck me, please," James whispered. He bit his lip. Bobby wrapped his hand a little deeper in James' hair and then pushed his head down.

"That's more like it," he said with a satisfied air. His fingers probed James once last time and then he wiped the last of the lube on his thick erection. His other hand moved restlessly in James's hair and emerged to stroke the side of his face. He moved his hips closer to James and began to sway from side to side, his cock brushing against James' tight hole. James grabbed at the sheets again and panted. Bobby pulled his hair again, a little harder this time, and said, "Say it again."

"Fuck. Me."

Bobby slid his other hand down James' back as he withdrew his other hand and made a V at the bottom of James' neck. He rubbed the soft skin there as he ground himself against James, loving the feel of the other man's skin throbbing with hot blood and desire, the slight tenseness of the muscles. All day Bobby had been walking around with a sullen heat in his crotch thinking about tonight, and so far, James had lived up to his end of the bargain. Now it was time for Bobby to hold up his end. He took his dick in his hand, a single drop of wetness falling from the tip, and sank into James. Both of them moaned as Bobby pushed himself deep into James' ass, deeper and deeper until James could take no more and cried out. Bobby rested for a second, then grabbed a hold of James' hair and began to rock his hips back and forth. His thick dick plunged in and out of James' ass, faster and faster. Both of them were breathing hard. The slap of Bobby's steel body against James' echoed in the hotel room. Slap-slap-slap-slap it went, quick and vicious. Bobby brought his other hand around and forced James' face into the bed.

"Yeah," he moaned, "take that cock. Take it, take it..."

Their fucking grew frenzied. Sweat popped out on their bodies and dampened the bed beneath them. Bobby's grip on James' hair slackened and James turned his face to the side, his teeth crushing against each other in the moonlight shining through the blinds. Bobby's burly dick thrust in and out of James, dripping with lube and sweat. Bobby pushed forward and forward until James' knees folded and they sank into the sheets together. Bobby never missed a stroke, never paused, just kept pounding James relentlessly, listening to James' breath mark the intensity of what was happening. "I love you," Bobby whispered in James' ear, and James grabbed his hand in wordless acknowledgement.

Bobby could feel his orgasm lurking. He slowed down, untangled his fingers from James', then pulled out, bringing a groan of disappointment from the other man. "Turn over," he murmured. James did so, and as he laid on his back he winked at Bobby and motioned him in with his tongue. Bobby wasted no time in thrusting back into James and kissing him hard, twining his tongue around his as he speared him with his cock. James grabbed the back of Bobby's head and gave himself up utterly, rising up to feel Bobby sliding back and forth against his own dick, letting Bobby go straight to the core of him and please him as no one ever did before him. Bobby responded by grabbing James around the waist, fucking James hard and so fast it was almost a blur. Their faces separated with the force of it and they could only hold on to each other and be satisfied with listening to each other's moans of rapture.

"Oh, Bobby.." James moaned, his breath speeding up as he came, his cock exploding between them, sweet waves of pleasure rippling outward, tightening and loosening his whole body in delicious waves that sent his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Bobby felt all of this and had just enough time to see James bite his lip as the best part hit him before his own orgasm slammed into him and made his eyes water shut from the force of it. He shot himself deep into James, practically sealing him shut, his dick spitting and jerking until he felt his brain leave its moorings and go swimming down outside himself. He gasped for air in the warm nook of James' neck.

It was some moments before Bobby could even lift his head. James turned his head and stole a kiss. Bobby licked his lips and let James steal another one. That brought a smile to both their faces.

"So, Cowboy," Bobby said, "does that make up for the things I had to say about you today?"

"No," James replied, brushing his fingers against Bobby's beard, "but it's a start."


End file.
